


I Hate You

by smashedglassglitteringlikestars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is a solid dom, Anger, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Gen, I can't believe there isn't more content of these two together, Multi, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, So does the Master, The Doctor gets more violent than she has in a While, The Doctor has anger management issues, spoilers for season 12, wow this turned out darker than I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedglassglitteringlikestars/pseuds/smashedglassglitteringlikestars
Summary: The Doctor has a violent, confusing breakdown after the Master lets her in on the secret that changes everything.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Extra content warning: again, this contains graphic violence and sex toeing the line of being consensual. Please be warned by the tags and rating. Otherwise, I hope y'all enjoy~

"They _lied! Why would they do this!_"

Theta felt her very being melt away from her before her eyes, felt her life slip between her fingers like sand. Her entire life before Gallifrey, before this universe, was just _lost_. Nothing felt real anymore. The experiments she was put through, dying _over and over again and again and again_, being **_murdered_ **by the person she was taught to trust and love. Her adolescence stolen from her, told she was unwanted and an awful child just because she caused trouble after school. Being forced backwards over and over, erasing her memory again and again and wiping their tracks, making her murder and pillage and not letting her keep even a shred of dignity... 

Theta felt a scream build in her throat. 

The Master stood before her in her head in the information matrix, looking quite pleased with himself, probably feeling the pressure build. _Aren't you scared?_

"Because- oh because they're - were - awful, terrible, no good. But I'm way worse," he hissed, stepping right up to her, towering his one inch over her blonde head. "You see, you _see_, _Doctor_, there's a little piece of _you_ inside of _me_. **_And I fucking hate it_**." 

Despite her level temper she attempted to keep most of the time, Theta felt her blood boil, her hearts pound. He wasn't allowed to do this to her, he wasn't allowed this victory, not after everything he put her and the universe through. Her hands itched, twitching by her sides, and her mouth was twisted into something sinister. 

"_If you value your life, you'll stop all this_," a voice that was not her own growled, and was tempted to spit in his smug face.

The Master cackled and dissolved into a fit of giggles even after her warning as he held his torso, never once taking her seriously - not even now. "What makes you think I would ever do _that_?"

Her chest heaved. _Deep breaths, deep breaths_... 

Her eyes flashed cold and sharp anger, and in a second that passed too quickly to watch, her hand had come into contact with his cheek in a reverberating _smack_. 

For a few moments, there was no sound except both their heavy breathing, accompanied by the Master's look of perplexity and _delight_.

"...Do it again."

Theta stood there with balled-up fists, never blinking, and that bubbling anger manifested in the tingling of her toes and fingers, in the resounding _itch_ to see something bleed and _suffer_ for what was done to her. And if he was asking for it, why wouldn't she oblige?

She slapped him with her left palm across his right cheek that time, leaving both sides of his face burning and flushed. He reached up to dab his fingers at his lower lip, and saw the simulated blood paint his fingertips a deep crimson. Despite herself, despite everything, she _liked_ it.

"Get us out of here."

With something dumbstruck crawling around inside his head, the Master snapped his fingers and they were back inside the ruins of Gallifrey, with Theta's body suddenly free. She fell to her knees at the sudden knock off balance, but took the time to crack her neck and right her coat before dragging herself up to stand directly in front of him. He watched with a sluggish gaze, an even slimier smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You look good kneeling, _just like before_. Why don't you say my name again, hm? Go on."

All the kindness had been sapped from her limbs and hearts, and what remained was something far more dangerous than the Master would have anticipated. 

"No."

"No? Well, _Doctor_, why don't we try this again-"

He was just in the process of rethinking her body stasis when her hand planted itself on his shoulder and forced _him_ to his knees, with no wiggle room to let him out of it. "Yes, let's." 

Her nails dug into him like a predator's, and her own disturbing grin was blossoming at seeing him so pliant, so confused, so _helpless_. He had destroyed their planet; as far as she was concerned, he deserved no mercy. Theta knelt with that firm grip still in place, lips spread wide up her cheeks, and the Master was struck with a primal fear he thought was long extinguished. There was that small, very small thought that crossed his mind: _she will hurt me, and I'll let her_.

Her fingers dug in further. "You're gonna listen to everything I say and tell you to do."

"Why would I-" _**Slap**_.

"Because I said so." Right now, nothing was more important than this, with her veins on fire and her mind ablaze. 

So the Master only nodded in confirmation, resisting a shiver. 

"Now. Say my name."

"_Doctor_."

"No."

He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with her steely irises, both their pupils blown wide. "-_Theta_."

"Good."

_You want this, don't you_. 

He wasn't sure if that was his own thought or her penetrating his mind, but yes, yes he wanted this, if only to watch her turn into him, even if he bled for the opportunity to see it. 

She was done playing nice; a shove of his shoulder and he was thrown onto his back, and she was straddling him to claw his clothes open and maul his skin with tough nails. His hands fell to grip her hips through her coat, not daring anything more- but nothing less.

"What a _treat_-"

"Shut up." Because he kept blathering on in his usual fashion, her next move was a punch to his nose; this uncorked a fountain of blood the flooded over his mouth and gushed to the white floor to be illuminated from underneath. They looked like a Renaissance painting, with fury stretching Theta's tendons and fear sparking into ridiculous desire under the haloed goddess of Death. There was no God, only her; she was his to worship in glorious awe, because in this moment, she was created in his image. 

_Who are you?_

_More than you'll ever be_.

The Master choked and sputtered on his own blood as she ripped off the rest of his trousers, leaving him in shreds and trails of blood for her to examine and mock; he deserved no mercy, no shred of dignity. 

"_Stay_." 

Theta pushed herself up and threw her coat to the side, not caring where or how it landed; her suspenders came undone, her own trousers her pressed down, and her shirt came off, all to leave her in a blue bralette and pants. She kept her boots on. The moment he looked at her body on display, in a fit of power, she jammed the steel toe of her boot into his ribs with a solid kick. He coiled up with a muffled groan and clutched at his chest, sure that they were cracked at the very least. 

"-_Fuck_\- do it, _keep going-" Maybe if she kept on, all of this would end, and she would be stuck with his life on her conscious yet again. _That was always fun.

"Fuck you." And this was joined by yet another kick that made the Master howl out, actually shed a tear to join the crimson pooling under his neck. "You've always thought you were better than me. And now you expect me to bow to you just because you tell me all this? You wanted to break me. Well congratulations. _Now you bow to me_." 

Theta knelt down again, smoothed her hand through the tacky blood drying on his cheek, and made him lick it off her fingers while he whimpered pitifully. "_You're nothing_," she whispered, and she pressed her fingers down to the back of his throat to make him choke on her hand, biting teeth doing nothing with his jaw that wide. "Remember, Koschei? Remember when I had a cock I could make you choke on? You were so pretty back then. You're just _awful_ now."

_Remember when I said I loved you? That was a lie_.

Surprisingly, that earned the biggest whimper of all from him; like this, with Theta's fist down his throat and a seeping nose and his cock exposed and embarrassingly hard, he was too vulnerable to be able to control his emotions. He let himself become this, undressed by Theta's hand and so much more. He didn't regret it. 

Theta pulled her hand out and slid her pants off, keeping a harsh grip on his chin to make him stare her in the eyes as she sank onto him; he wouldn't get to look at her and appreciate her form. All he would get was her wrath in tooth and nail and tender heartbreak. 

They both hissed as she began to rock her hips forcing him deeper with each move, and rolled down in fluid motions for only her benefit, her want. She would fuck him in the ruins of their planet and only she would take pleasure from it, because everything else about herself was lost. Maybe she needed to suffer too - and she certainly would after all was said and done; her life was more regret than pride, that she knew of. 

"You want me this way? Ya got me," she spat, and his hands clutched harder at his ribs as they were agitated over and over from her rocking, with bruises starting to envelop his chest in faded violet. _She would make him pretty, and even prettier_.

"I made you this way..." he murmured out, and his breath hitched as her cunt squeezed around his cock and her fist ground into his ribs. "_Gorgeous_..."

"_I hate you_," she growled, and they both heard the crunch of another rib being broken. 

"I hate you too," he gasped, although it was barely a whisper; he was seeing stars, his vision going hazy and blurry with Theta at the foreground; she was everything he saw, everything he wanted to see. _Break me more, let me craft with broken bones and paint with blood, shape your body with flesh under your nails; I'm with you, now and forever_. 

"Stay with me, _coward_," Theta pressed, and gave one more belated slap to jolt him back to life. "I want you conscious to see how I'm leaving you." The hand holding his chin pressed his head up and back to expose his neck, and she wasted no time in sinking sharp pearls into pulsing flesh, just shy of ripping out his throat and leaving him for dead. No, that's not how she was going to leave this room, he wouldn't get away that easily.

The Master screamed, building up to fill the grand room until he was choked off by his own blood once more. She only rode him with slamming hips, deeper, harder, and she drew her teeth out to lean back and grin with red staining her insides. She was a vision of disaster and catastrophe, his to savor; Theta was _gorgeous_. Her lipstick was blood, and her perfume was tears. 

With several more slams of her hips, cunt hot and slick to match her endorphins, Theta raked her nails down his chest one more time as she came with shuddering gasps, back arching, hands gripping at his sides as her thumbs contributed to his agony much worse than salt in a wound would. He wouldn't trade this for the world. 

But as she came down, as she let her hands pull away and graze down his chest, Theta finally realized what she had done. She had blood under her nails, staining her teeth and mouth and chin and neck, and the Master was holding back tears at the pain of even breathing. She fell to her side beside him on the floor, crawled away from him on her knees, caught her breath as she wrapped her arms around them and stared at the being she was so good at breaking.

_What have I done?_

_Just what you wanted._

They both stared at each other for a few silent seconds, the most silent in the world; no one was there to interrupt them, no one was coming - not yet. No one was there to save them, or her from herself. And she started to sob. Her shoulders shook with dry heaves as she fell apart all over again. _I don't know who I am_. _I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate that you told me I hate you-_

The Master coughed up some blood and managed to wipe his face, prop himself up just slightly enough that he could see Theta's tears streaking through his blood on her cheeks, and he only grinned at first. But this wasn't what he wanted - this was never what he wanted. This meant she still had a conscience, that she was immediately remorseful. He had failed. But this was worse: _he had never seen her sob_.

And once she started, she couldn't stop; her wails filled the room and all he could do was crawl toward her, leaving a trail of crimson in his wake, and place a hand on her arm to let her know he was there. 

"I hate you-" Theta sobbed out, and he nodded without answering this time to let her let it all out. "I hate you so _fucking_ much. _Why are you like this? Why are **we** like this_?" She cleared the slick tears from her cheeks only to paint her face with more red; her cheeks were the apple, so plump and red and forbidden, and the Master wanted to take a bite.

"I know," he finally mumbled, just barely audible enough as her crying died down. "I know."_ I hate me too_. 

So they sat there, the Master bleeding out internally, Theta feeling the blood and salt mingle and dry on her tenderest of skin. It was awful, but this was how many of their encounters ended. 

"Koschei..."

"Hm?"

"Who am I?"

He finally let his eyes close, rested his cheek to the blank floor, feeling his consciousness slowly give way.

"The Theta I made... Who made me..."

"But who..."

But she was alone then, with the Master having passed out from the continuous pain. She would always end up alone. She always had. 

_I'm..._

_**I'm the Theta you'll find again**. _


End file.
